


Open Spaces : Advice

by RubyFiamma



Series: Open Spaces [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguements, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hugging, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual References, excessive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami isn't doing enough touching and Aomine is doing too much thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Spaces : Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssol00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssol00/gifts).



> Based on this [post](http://saltdrops.tumblr.com/post/111828478251/kagaao-hugging). 
> 
> I hope you like it babe!

**Part I : Advice  
**

* * *

 

Kagami isn't fond of days like these, no practise or games to keep him busy and the lack of a distraction leaves his mind to wander to thoughts that end up leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Aomine has been avoiding him lately, he's been distant and more acerbic than usual and Kagami can't bring himself to ask Aomine what the problem is.  He's considered all things, most of them bad and generally lingering on the possibility that Aomine doesn't want to be in this relationship anymore.

With Kuroko gone on a trip with his grandmother, it doesn't leave many other people he can ask. He's weighed his options on several occasions and the only two people he can think of that would know Aomine well enough are Kise and Momoi. Coming to the conclusion that asking Kise would be more troublesome than what it's worth has lead him to where he is right now.

Shifting uncomfortably in the cracked leather booth of Maji Burger, Kagami can't even bring himself to eat more than a few stray fries strewn out of their carton on the plastic tray. Momoi's gaze is soft and understanding but the other patrons in the restaurant are giving him questionable looks, as it isn't often that Kagami is joined by a girl during his meals and it's just the two of them at that.

"You don't get it, do you, Kagamin?" she asks, reaching over to snatch the fry halfway to his mouth. "Have you ever noticed how little you actually _touch_ Dai-chan?"

Kagami snorts in disbelief and swallows his protest in a gulp of his soda. He can feel heat sneaking across his cheeks because _of course_ he touches Aomine. It's not like they don't kiss, or grope each other during one-on-one games, or jack each other off, or have sex. There's a lot of touching, and if Kagami is being honest with himself, there's been more intimate contact between him and Aomine than any other partner he's had in the past.

"Because you don't," Momoi continues, undeterred by Kagami's aversion to the question. "He's always got an arm around you, holding you close -- it really is romantic when you think about it."

Kagami nearly chokes on his soda with this. "There's nothing _romantic_ about that," he growls. "It's not like we go walking around holding hands or skipping down the street with our arms looped around each other's waists singing love song duets on karaoke night —"

Momoi raises an eyebrow and Kagami is forced to swallow the rest of his argument in a huff.

"That's exactly my point, Kagamin. You _don't_ do those sorts of things. You guys have been together for a while, no? It barely seems like you two are anything more than just friends to the public."

"Of course it's like that!" Kagami blurts, slamming his hand down on the yellowed Formica table. There's a mild hush that falls over the restaurant following his outburst and now Kagami can really feel his face burning. Momoi doesn't look startled, something that must come from years of exposure dealing with Aomine and Wakamatsu's tantrums alike.

"Of course it's like that," Kagami repeats, quieter this time and the other people in the restaurant go back to their own conversations rather than paying attention to his. "It's not exactly acceptable to be like... us."

Momoi nods slowly in assent. "I get that. But do you really think Dai-chan cares about that kind of thing?"

"Of course he does," Kagami scoffs. "He'd probably punch me if I tried anything like that in public."

"Has he?"

"Has he what?"

"Has he punched you?" Momoi asks, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. It catches the cheap jaundiced light for a second and the shimmering strands remind Kagami of pink candy floss spun on cones bought from the vendors at travelling carnivals.

"What? No! He hasn't punched me — but like I just said, we don't do that kind of stuff," Kagami grumbles, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth to avoid the answer to the next question.

"So how do you know he would?" Momoi rests her elbows on the table and folds her hands under her chin. She's looking at Kagami expectantly and Kagami takes his time chewing, actually counting the number of times his teeth clench and grind over the food in his mouth. Finally, after at least a minute, he has to swallow. So he offers up the best response he can muster. A shrug.

"Kagamin," Momoi sighs, rolling her eyes. "Dai-chan really likes affection, you know? He's _always_ keeping you close, even if you don't think that's what it is. Dai-chan can be... pretty insecure at times. He just needs a little reassurance that everything is okay between you two."

Kagami's hand stalls at his mouth with a second handful of fries. He can't believe what he's hearing. Aomine — insecure? _The same Aomine whose favourite thing to yap about is 'the only one who can beat me is me.'_ _bullshit?_ He can't help but bark a sardonic laugh.

"Yeah, right. Aomine, insecure? Are we talking about the same guy here? Did he tell you that?"

Momoi smiles knowingly and shakes her head. "He doesn't have to tell me, Kagamin. I just _know_."

Kagami studies her for a minute, her mouth sliding back into smallest of smiles and it isn't condescending at all. He _wants_ to trust Momoi, but something keeps telling him not to and when he searches for an explanation, all he can come up with is pride. Because Momoi knowing his boyfriend better than he does is a bit infuriating and because her knowing what's wrong with Aomine before he can figure it out is embarrassing and truth be told, he's a little bit envious of it.

"Do you think that's really the problem with him lately?" Kagami asks with a defeated sigh, chucking the cold fries back into the container.

Momoi shrugs. "Maybe. Just give him a little more attention, Kagamin. He's like a cat. He pretends he doesn't want to be pet and lavished with attention, that he's too good for it, but Dai-chan _needs_ it. Just give him a hug from time to time, you'll see. He'll come to you a lot more often for it, so you better be prepared." She chuckles at this while Kagami chews on his bottom lip.

"So just hug him," he repeats in disbelief and it's more of a statement than a question. The simplicity of it has Kagami sitting on the fence between aggravation and guilt, because why didn't the idiot just tell him instead of avoiding him and why didn't he figure this out sooner?

"Yeah!" Momoi answers cheerily and grabs for her purse. "Just give him a hug. Tell him you love him —"

"I don't love —" he tries to protest but as Momoi slides out of the booth she shoves a telling hand in his face.

"We all know Dai-chan loves you, Kagamin. It's no secret to us, so you shouldn't act like it is. Maybe Dai-chan would feel much more at ease knowing you felt the same way." With that, she pets Kagami on the head and leaves him alone with a tray full of cold and half-eaten food and a heavy feeling in his chest.

"Yeah," he considers aloud as he stares out at the open space in the booth across from him left by Momoi. The space he wishes a certain selfish moron was filling instead. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Continue on to the next fic, it's an ongoing series because it'll be from changing point of views and that fits better rather than chapters! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
